


Back home

by chessa



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessa/pseuds/chessa
Summary: Sam paused before he handed the Ring back to Frodo. What went through his mind? What was he promised?
Kudos: 2





	Back home

The four companions sat and watched the activity around them. The villagers will never know of the horrors almost inflicted on their beloved Shire lands.

But the companions knew. Everyone was getting ready for the Harvest Festival and they felt lost and alone.  
For they realized now that the Hobbits of the Shire would never fully comprehend all that happened. Unaware of the dangers so very close to destroying their lives.

Pippin and Merry glanced around as Frodo studied his drink. Sam remembered Gandolf's words that they would not come back the same as when they left.  
Merry and Pippin were no longer young boys stealing carrots from the local farmers and delighting in fireworks.

Their eyes met across the table.  
Pippin spoke first. "I hope Treebeard and his friends made it back to their home."  
Merry nodded ."Very good idea sending him to Isengard."  
Pippin said, "He deserved to know what was happening."

Frodo spoke up. "It was good stopping at the Prancing Pony again. I know you were worried about Bill." Sam nodded. His pony Bill was there. Barliman said the pony came strolling down the main road heading back to the Shire. Barliman caught him and used him for light carting. He was well cared for and Sam decided to leave him where he was, at least for a while.   
The tavern owner welcomed them back and was amazed at the news. They spent the night telling of their travels. One of the few people they talked to since they set for home.

"We travelled to Rivendell and met the elves" said Frodo. "And Merry and Pippin crashed in on their secret meeting." The group laughed for the first time.  
"Gondor." Pippin stated . "I was a knight in the Army of Gondor."  
Merry nodded." And I rode into battle with the Rohirrim." He still saw Eowyn, terrified yet heroic, beheading the Witch-King. He knew he lost his heart to the shieldmaiden of Rohan.  
Frodo said softly, "Seeing Gandulf again."

Merry smiled. "It is done, and the Ring is destroyed. The important thing is we are all back home."  
Pippen nodded and said. "All four of us."  
They raised their mugs in a toast.

Sam met Frodo's haunted eyes. "Mister Frodo, it is done. Now we have to get used to peace again."  
He knew Frodo was still damaged from the Ring's influence. He was deeply shamed by giving in at the last minute to the Ring. Sam did not blame him. He knew the crushing, desperate power of the Ring and what it must have done to Frodo's soul.

For Sam himself felt it. He became Ringbearer when Frodo was captured.

The Ring, realizing it had a new Ringbearer, worked on Sam. Promising leadership of the Shire, handfuls of gold and jewels, magic to defeat enemies, physical strength of many men, warriors kneeling at his feet. Intelligence, power, respect of kings as he took his place among them. The whispering voice of the Ring ran constantly in his head. Promising, threatening, pleading.

Sam had pushed the voice of the Ring back with his overriding fear for Frodo. He made a terrible mistake. Faramir did not trust the repulsive twisted Gollum and had given them a warning that Sam should have heeded. He knew Gollum tried to seperate them for a reason and should have followed them, even at a distance.

But Frodo had recovered and was reaching out his hand for the Ring. Sam saw the dread in Frodo's eyes but the other hobbit nodded to Sam.  
The Ring made a desperate last - minute appeal to Sam.

I can get her for you!!!

Despite himself, Sam hesitated.  
Who?

The girl from the Shire. The one you love. She will be yours and yours alone. She will see and think only of you. She will love you. I promise you, I will do this for you.

But the Ring's promise backfired. Sam thought of this evil thing attracted to Rosalie. Controlling her thoughts and actions. Forcing her emotions and free will.

DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER !!!

Sam fought back against the influence of the Ring and shoved the foul item back to Frodo.

She had ribbons in her hair...It would have been her.  
Always, Rosie. Everything I did was to keep you safe. I will always protect you. 

He watched a young Hobbit laugh and flirt with Rosalie. A handsome young Hobbit who never set foot outside the Shire.   
Sam felt a surge of anger watching this young man flirt with his Rosalie. Taking a final of gulp of his drink, he stood up and walked to the bar.

Rosalie finished with her customer and turned to Sam.  
"Hello Sam." she smiled.

"Hello Rosalie." Sam felt a burst of panic but could not turn back now. He felt his three friends eagerly watching.

"I was thinking that the Harvest Festival is five days away and if anyone asked you to go with them."

"Yes, other men have asked me to go with them."

"OH, just asking ." Sam turned to go when Rosalie spoke again.

"I have told them no."

Sam turned back to her in puzzlement.  
"Why is that?"

Rosalie gave him a slow sweet smile.   
"Because I was waiting for you to ask me, Samwise Gamgee."


End file.
